kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Lockhart
Jessica Lockhart, better known as Jess, is a fairlie like Amanda. She used to be possessed by Maleficent but Finn freed her. Jess's Fairlie gift is being able to dream things that predict the future. Because of that gift, she is very valuable to the Kingdom Keepers but also a threat to the Overtakers. In the 2nd book the Overtakers kidnaps Jess. Personality She is smart and pretty. She is a valuable asset and becomes brave after she gets used to the whole Kingdom Keeper idea. When she's around Finn and Amanda, she would sometimes be modest in a funny way. She improves Finn and Amanda's relationship and sometimes tease them about it. She sometimes try to be funny whenever she's around Finn and Amanda, with the team, or talking about Mrs. Nash. Appearance Jess is athletic, and has white hair, which was dark black when Maleficent possessed her. The curse from Maleficent turns her hair white. She dyes her hair constantly because of her unnatural hair color, staying mainly a strawberry blonde. Kingdom Keepers Disney after Dark Jess has been put under a spell by Maleficent and renamed Jezebel, or Jez. Finn meets her at a Sport Meeting and she charms him. She later invites him to a Girl Scout Car Wash. There she also charms Maybeck, and calls him before he goes to sleep to meet him at the Carousel. He goes to the Carousel and is kidnapped by Maleficent. She follows the DHIs around, eventually stealing some of Walt Disney's original plans for the park from Finn. She next appears when Maleficent traps Finn, Maybeck and Philby. Later she tracks Finn and tries to steal the plans and pens but he uses his DHI self to free her, much to her sister, Amanda's, delight. When Maleficent tries to get near her she stretches out her arms and sends Maleficent backward. Maleficent cannot reach her. Disney at Dawn The Kingdom Keepers found out that Jez is a Fairlie and that she can dream the future. The majority of the book is spent trying to find her after the Overtakers capture her and she escapes, only to become trapped in the tiger yards. The Kingdom Keepers find her using clues that she left in her journal. Disney in Shadow Jess and her sister, Amanda, become DHIs and are able to cross over with the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. He visions play a key role in books III and IV. Relationships Amanda Lockhart Even though Jess and Amanda are not biologically related they consider themselves sisters because they grew up in the same foster home. She and Amanda are so close they are and act like sisters. She likes her relationship with Finn and likes it and sometimes tease them talking about their relationship for example, "So it isn't about you wanting to hang out with Amanda?" Finn Jess and Finn are close friends since he's her (not biologically) sister, Amanda. In the first book when Jess was Jez and possessed, she charmed Finn in the game stadium and later became the enemy, but in the near end of the book, Finn freed her and Jess was free. Finn knows about their history and trusts him. She likes Finns relationship with Amanda and likes it and sometimes tease them talking about their relationship. In Power Play when she had a dream of her kissing Finn. She likes him but not like that and shocked about it. Robert Rob is Jess's boyfriend, although it is unknown if they are still together in books 3 and on. The Kingdom Keepers thought she wrote the words "Change Rob" about him in her journal. Category:Supporting Character Category:Fairlie Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Valuable